Scattered Pictures
by SincerelyInDenial
Summary: It’s called a breakup because it’s broken. SC.


Title: Scattered Pictures

By: Kasandra

Pairing: SC

Disclaimer: I don't own so don't sue. Thanks.

Rating: K/ FRC

Warning: Heavy angst.

Summary: It's called a breakup because it's broken.

AN: Inspired loosely by LilAqUaMaRiE's fic, "Memories", which you should go read because it rocks.

* * *

Calleigh paid no heed towards the rain which was pounding against her windows, as the accompanying wind howled fiercely. She blinked back the tears that threatened to spill down her rose colored cheeks as she leafed through the photo album on her lap.

She reached for her mug that was sitting on the nightstand next to her bed and took a sip, in hopes that the hot liquid would ease her ache in her throat she had developed from sobbing earlier.

Putting the mug back down, Calleigh looked at the answering machine which was blinking like mad. She was curious to what the messages contained but she couldn't bring herself to listen.

Instead, she continued to leaf through the large album that contained so wonderful memories of their courtship. That was all in her past now – and the happy pictures were nothing more than a painful reminder that Tim Speedle was now her ex-boyfriend.

Chewing on her bottom lip, Calleigh paused at one picture and fingered the edges of the photo. It happened to be a picture from when she and Tim had gone to the beach with Eric and his at-the-moment girlfriend.

* * *

"_Calleigh, what are you doing?" Tim questioned as he peered at his bikini clad girlfriend who was lying on her oversized beach towel. _

"_Working on my tan, what else would I be doing?" Calleigh giggled, lowering her sunglasses as she sat up and peered at him._

"_I think you would be a little more than aware of the damaging effects of the sun on the skin, especially as fair as yours is," Tim had replied in return. _

_Calleigh cocked her head, "Yes, I do, mister hiding under the umbrella with SPF 45. However, some sun is beneficial to the human body, such as Vitamin D and recent studies show that it may help protect against some cancers."_

_Tim had raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Suit yourself princess."_

_Hours later upon their return, Calleigh wished that she had paid attention to Tim's advice. As she peeled the bikini off her body, she hissed in pain – her skin sizzled at the touch. Tim walked in as she wrapped a towel around her body, heading to the shower._

"_Don't." Calleigh warned. "You were right."_

_Tim had only smiled in response as he held out a bottle of Aloe Vera. "When you get out, I'll rub some on."_

_She had smiled sheepishly in return. "Thanks babe."_

* * *

Reaching for a crumpled tissue, Calleigh wiped her eyes. She had gone through two boxes, and didn't have the energy to walk to the hall closet to get a new box. Continuing to turn the album pages over, she found herself pausing at another photo. This time, the picture was of a concert they had attended after Tim had surprised her with tickets to her favorite band for her birthday, earlier that day.

* * *

"_Oh my, Tim these aren't what I think they are…" Calleigh replied, her hand covering her mouth in shock. _

"_Happy Birthday Cal," Tim replied before leaning in to kiss her. "I'll pick you up at six that way we can go to dinner before the concert at eight."_

"_Sounds perfect. How'd I ever get to be so lucky to have such a wonderful boyfriend like you?" Calleigh replied, hugging Tim tightly. _

"_I should be asking that question, not you," Tim murmured against her ear and she shivered slightly whilst in his embrace._

_As a result of singing on top of her lungs the entire night with the band, Calleigh lost her voice, but she didn't care. She wasn't so sure of when it happened, but she recalled sitting on top of Tim's shoulders and she swayed to the music, gently playing with his hair. _

_Before they headed home, Tim bought her a t-shirt to remind her of the concert, and she immediately put it on, but not before she managed to convince some stranger to take a picture of them. _

_It had been one of the best birthdays she had in a long time._

* * *

The shrill of the phone ringing shook Calleigh from her deep thoughts, and she looked at the caller ID, though she had a feeling of who it was. She sighed – it was Tim. She debated on answering but as she picked up the receiver, she decided against it and dropped it immediately back into its cradle.

Calleigh looked out the window, the rain was pouring harder now as flashes of lightening illuminated the room. She focused her attention back to the photo album, when she noticed a photo had slipped out from the plastic protective sheet it was encased in. She turned it over to see what it was of, and she felt her stomach churn.

It was of their first kiss – at the department Christmas party, three years prior. Someone had inconspicuously placed mistletoe in the break room where the party was taking place. And sure enough, she and Tim had been entering the room at the same time.

* * *

"_Whoa, you two have to kiss!" Eric called out from across the room. Calleigh and Tim looked at him questioningly. _

"_Come again?" Tim began but he stopped when she tugged on his sleeve and pointed upwards._

"_Mistletoe," Calleigh explained simply and Tim felt his cheeks redden. _

"_Uh, um," Tim shoved his hands in his pockets and shifted uncomfortably. "You know we don't have to…"_

_Calleigh shook her head. "It's not a big deal," she replied with a bright smile. "It's just a kiss." And with that said, she stood on her tip toes and gently leaned up to kiss him. Her hands were on his chest as she pressed her lips against his. Tim melted at the feel of her lips on his and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, as he kissed her back. Her lips explored his own curiously, savoring the exciting feeling coursing through her system. They ignored the cat-calls and whistles around them, content to be where they were. _

_A bright flash broke their kiss and they looked innocently at their colleagues and Alexx laughed as she waved the Polaroid in her hand. "Save it as a memento," Alexx told her as she handed it to Calleigh, who also cheeks also reddened._

* * *

Calleigh had had enough of looking at the pictures; she didn't know where she got the insane idea that they would help her move on. She figured that they would serve as a reminder that Tim was no longer the same man he was when they began dating.

She closed the album and tossed it aside on her bed before she tossed her covers aside to bring the mug now filled with tepid tea to the kitchen. Picking up a few tossed tissues on the way, Calleigh jumped at the sight of Tim standing before her.

"Christ Tim, how'd you get in?" Calleigh snapped irritably.

"I still have a copy of your keys, remember?" Tim replied, reaching over, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged his hand off him. "Yeah, well, you better give them back when you leave – now, would be a great time do so."

"Oh, come on Calleigh don't be like that. I came to see if we can talk about this – about us and our future. I tried calling you but you didn't answer, and when you did, you hung up on me!" Tim replied, his voice beginning to crack.

"There's nothing to talk about Tim. I told you it's over," Calleigh mumbled as she pushed past him back towards her room. "Please leave."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. "I love you."

Those three words were supposed to be the most important words she would ever hear in her life, but they no longer held any meaning, instead they were void and empty – shallow reminders of what no longer existed between them.

"Say them when you mean it. Don't use them as a quick fix," Calleigh spat as tears began to spill once more. Tim pulled her into his embrace and she sobbed into his shoulder. Moments later, she realized what she was doing and pulled away.

"Please leave," she whispered. "Just go away."

Tim nodded and he headed towards her door, defeated. He was about to leave when he turned back to her. "I'll do anything to fix this princess. You have to believe me when I say I am sorry. I can't imagine my life without you."

"It's too little, too late Tim. Get used to it." Calleigh replied quietly, before turning on her heels to her bedroom.

Climbing back into bed, she pulled reached for the album once more and clutched it tightly against her chest. Calleigh heard the door faintly click, indicating Tim had left and covering herself with her comforter once more, she began to sob not only for herself, but for Tim, their relationship and for their loss.

Breakups are never easy, and she learned the hard way that they're even more difficult when you break up with the only person you've ever loved.

**FIN.**


End file.
